Centrifuges, in particular laboratory centrifuges, have to be configured very safe with respect to locking the centrifuge cover at the centrifuge housing in order to minimize risk. The risk is represented by an unintentional opening of the centrifuge cover during operations, in particular represented by the rotor, which is then exposed and typically rotates at up to 16,000 RPM, and the risk is also represented by the samples arranged on the rotor, which are also exposed then. Also, for many other devices, a safe closure lock is advantageous for preventing accidents, for example, for laundry dryers, washing machines and doors, in particular trunk lids for motor vehicles.
It is known to use manual closures for safely supporting a cover at a housing. Closures of this type, however, are very difficult to operate, in particular for centrifuges.
Therefore, various power locks have already been developed. However, it is disadvantageous in the known power locks, that they are typically quite complex in configuration and furthermore require plural inputs for securing the functions of the lock, namely, for example, an input for actuating the lock hook and another input for actuating the blocking of the lock hook.